


Going to Hell

by an_angel_on_earth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sam's a bit of a sadist, Samifer - Freeform, Serial Killer Sam Winchester, oops I killed off Dean, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_angel_on_earth/pseuds/an_angel_on_earth
Summary: A Samifer song fic (loosely) inspired by and based off of the song "Going to Hell" by The Pretty Reckless.Sam Winchester is a wanted serial killer. Lucifer offers to teach him some of his tips and tricks. To nobody's surprise, it turns into something more.





	Going to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, sorry for any mistakes in it. I would definitely recommend listening to The Pretty Reckless before/while you read this, since it was inspired by one of their songs (see summary). They're also pretty awesome in general and if you haven't already listened to them, you should.   
> If there's anything else you think I should tag it as, let me know!  
> This is an original work. I don't own Supernatural, but I do own this story. Please message me if you want to do anything with it, 'kay? Coolio, glad y'all agree.

Sam smiled as he felt Lucifer’s lips land a small kiss on his forehead. “Good boy.” the Archangel muttered, his mouth moving downwards to press against Sam’s. It felt like heaven, it was sinful as hell, and the two of them were loving it. Their relationship was as unholy as you can get, but neither of them minded. His hands were covered in blood, and he was still holding the knife he had stabbed the girl with, and so he refrained from wrapping them around the other. But when Lucifer tangled his hands in Sam’s hair, lightly tugging it, and kissing him like there was no tomorrow, Sam forgot all about that, and dropped the knife. It clattered to the ground, the sound echoing around empty warehouse.  
In the beginning, it was just him. Then, before he was even really sure of what was happening, it was the two of them. Sure, he had been a little skeptical when Lucifer first approached him, and offered to work together. At that time, he hadn’t been aware of all of the supernatural beings and magic that existed. But once Lucifer started to train him, he quickly learned all about it. What had started as training turned into, if you can believe it, love. The two of them hit it off pretty quickly, and soon everything became as normal as it could be.  
It was the perfect combination of love, lust, and murder. Sam didn’t know when exactly he started with these psychotic tendencies, but it consumed him. He learned all that he could about serial killers, and ended up becoming one himself. It was easy for him, oh so easy to slide his knife into their chest and watch their life drain out of them. So easy to pick the locks, to erase all evidence he was there except for the body. Because the body had his signature on it. Not his name, just a pentacle carved into their chest. He had to admit, he was a damn good killer.  
Sure, there were times when he got caught. He didn’t fight the police when that happened, he just went with them. Not that it mattered much. He was always gone by the next day. After being trained by the devil himself, he had picked up a few tips and tricks. Nothing unusual would happen, the cameras were working just fine. He was there one second, and a second later he had disappeared.  
Every time he escaped, he ended up appearing at the same place. A church, the same one he had gone to the first time he confessed. He could still remember what he said on that day. No specifics, just that he had done something wrong. At first, that was all he had to confess. Now, however, he’s done so much worse. So he keeps on confessing, then using a simple spell to erase the priest’s memory of him. It didn’t matter what he said whenever he returned. He knew he was going to hell. He had killed innocents, and murder is just the beginning. He was in a relationship with Lucifer, which basically amounted to the ultimate sin. It was scary how content he was with that fact. He honestly couldn’t care less. Heaven is overrated in his opinion. At this point, he was practically married to the devil. Dying, what the afterlife was like, none of that concerned him anymore.  
“You still there? Come on, Sammy, don’t go getting all sappy on me. You still have to carve the symbol into her.” Sam refocused his thoughts, bending over to pick the knife up. He could practically feel Lucifer staring at his ass, which he took as a good sign. Hopefully, it meant that the two of them would stay up, doing something a little bit less unholy, but still incredibly impure. With a gentle touch, Sam cut through the buttons on the girl’s shirt, and another cut went through the bra she had been wearing. Ever so carefully, he pierced her flesh, drawing on her skin with blood. It was beautiful, he thought, the way that the knife so easily cuts through skin.  
Lucifer gives him another kiss, cradling Sam’s head in his hands. For that brief moment, everything was alright. All was good in the world. His sins didn’t weight down on him. He wasn’t worried. He smiled, and kissed back. The two of them didn’t stop, even when they heard the distinct yelling of police officers. Lucifer just pulled apart for a split second, smirked in that cocky and arrogant manner that made Sam so crazy for him, flapped his wings, and away they went.  
Ever since the two of them had been together, Sam had been getting used to his psychopathic angel boyfriend teleporting them away. It wasn’t that much of a shock when his feet hit the floor of the motel room they were currently calling home, or when Lucifer smirked and pulled him onto the bed they shared. A snap of his fingers later, and Sam lost himself in the passion they created.

Years passed by. Lucifer rose, aided by Sam. They had created a new world, one where they ruled. It was a perfect world. No more sickness, no more plagues, no more worries. Sure, the sun shone a brilliant red color, and the rivers flowed with the blood of innocents, but the two kings had never seen better days. Sam was leaning back in his throne, fiddling with the red tie around his neck. Demonic underlings had two rebels in front of him, and he was their judge.   
“So, it comes down to this,” he said, addressing the men before him, “which I suppose is fitting enough. You’re being charged with working to overthrow our regime. The punishment for treason is death. So you see, I have no choice. Not that it would have made much difference. I, Sam Morningstar, sentence you, Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer, to death, as well as any rebels in hiding who have been helping you. Guards, take them away.” The rebels put up a fight, but they were no match for the power that everyone else in the room held. Two puny humans against a dozen demons and the devil? It’s obvious who won.  
“Sammy, please, you don’t have to do this. I’m your brother! Come on, Sammy, listen to reason, I’m begging you…” Tears began to fall from Dean’s eyes as he stared at his younger brother. His brother, who had just sentenced him to death. His brother, who went from being so young and cute to being a hardened killer.  
“You were my brother. You aren’t anymore. I thought that out of everyone in this world, you would have been the one to agree to help me. And yet, you worked against me. Perhaps if you joined my side, I could let you live. But you and I know that day will never come.” Waving his hand, Sam pinned Dean against the opposite wall, slowly cutting off his air supply. “The only other option is death.”  
Dean fell to the floor, gasping for air. After a few seconds of silence, the guards grabbed him once more, marching him and Bobby out of the throne room. Sam turned to Lucifer, a small smile on his face. “I believe that’s enough for one day. Shall we go?”   
Minutes later, if anyone turned into the hallway leading to the king’s room, they would find both of their rulers against the wall, too impatient to wait until they get into the bedroom. It was as if Sam didn't care about sentencing his brother and the man who treated him like his own son to death. Then again, he had changed quite a bit over the years. Perhaps he couldn't care anymore. Maybe it was better that way. With one hand, Sam fiddled with the ring he wore. The metal felt cold against his skin. A constant reminder of who he was devoted to, and where he belonged. The only path left for him was down, and he loved it.


End file.
